John Dougherty (1856-1943)
'John Dougherty '(June 4th, 1856 -- March 12th, 1943) was the son of Edward Dougherty, III and Rachel L. Buell. He is the brother of 6 people (see below). He is father of James and John Wolfe Dougherty. He was born in Owega, Tioga Country, New York, on Wenseday at 5 AM. He died in Haydenville, Ohio. Biography 'J'ohn Dougherty was born on June 4th, 1856 to Edward and Rachel Dougherty. He married Fannie L. Wolfe (1856-1946) in 1883. They had two children, James Wolfe Dougherty (1885-1959) and John Wolfe Dougherty (1887-1958). He became acquainted with the Peter Hayden interests in Columbus, Ohio, going into the rolling mill at a very early age, and learning telegraphy. When Hayden needed a trained operator for his valley coal mines and clay industry, he sent John (17yo) to Haydenville, Ohio, in 1873. When Hayden came back from the Philadelphia Centennial, he brought with him a telephone and the first long distance message in Ohio was carried between Peter Hayden in Columbus, and John in Haydenville. John was employed by the company originally called Hayden and Son, then it became known as Haydenville Mining Co.. Late it was sold to the National Fireproofing Corp., and still later it became the Natco Corp.. John worked in the capacity of bookkeeper and telegrapher for these firms for 67 years. For 50 years, he carried the payroll from office to mine. He established the first telephone in the Hocking Valley, and the first message that came from one of the mining settlements reported the birth of a girl named "Telephone". She was known as "Telly". John slowly purchased bits of farming land along the Hocking River, at the edge of Logan, Ohio. He owned about 500 acres. After his death and the estate was settled, his two sons became heirs to the land, which they divided. John Jr. (John Wolfe) sold "the home place" to Mrs. Grace McNeil, the "tombstone field", to the Carborundum Co., a tract near the fairgrounds to Metal Powder Products Co., and his share of "Baldhead Hill" was sold to Dannie Devol (without mineral rights) by his widow after death. A grandson, John C. Dougherty (Jack), bought all of this land south of the Hocking River from the estate before Fannie died. He later bought all of his father's heired farming land and his share of "Baldhead Hill" including the mineral rights. He did not buy the tracts of land that were sold as lots in the James Addition. Parents *Edward Dougherty, III (August 18th, 1821 -- April 7th, 1902) *Rachel Louisa Buell (May 6th, 1826 -- November 14th, 1905) Siblings *Edward J. Dougherty (1851 -- ?) *James Dougherty (December 27th, 1852 -- August 21st, 1872) *Fannie F. Dougherty (March 9th, 1854 -- January 25th, 1925) *Avery Dougherty (1859-?) *Lillie E. Dougherty (April 8th, 1968 -- ?) *Daisey L. Dougherty (April 1870 -- ?) Spouse(s) *Fannie L. Wolfe (September 19th, 1856 -- February 14th, 1946) Children *James Wolfe Dougherty (October 7th, 1885 -- November 29th, 1959) *John Wolfe Dougherty (June 1st, 1887 -- March 22nd, 1958) Category:October 12 2013 Category:Dougherty Category:Geneology